


Call me by my pain

by Narial



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, Root - Freeform, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narial/pseuds/Narial
Summary: It’s not hard to reconcile loyalties that never come into contact.  They’re hardly the only ones.  And if their actions might be construed as promotingadditionalloyalties, well, that’s not the same as divided loyalties.They’re loyal members of Root, of course, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t also loyal to something else.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 A, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Call me by my pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysticaltorque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaltorque/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunshine Sidestories, Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679621) by Silver Queen. 



Torune settled into a crouch above the bookcase, concealed and watchful like the other three guards in Danzo-sama’s office. There were always four guards flanking Danzo-sama. After all, the Hokage always had four ANBU stationed, and Root was the mirror of Konoha-Above. Conceit, some whispered, but it was not his place to question the Foundation’s practices.

An operative knocked and entered, crouching on one knee to give his report. The security seals flickered but stayed dormant in acknowledgement of the cursed seal. Young, maybe Shino’s age, and with pale skin but no other distinguishing features, he was likely recruited from the orphanage and not from a clan. After a minute, Torune recognized him as the only one to pass Fu’s condensed regimen on how to interact with Above shinobi a few months ago. How fortunate for him to gain the opportunity for a name; he might even make some friends.

Danzo-sama listened, impassive, to the details of the mission report. It seemed like a routine C-rank, but Danzo-sama’s follow-up questions regarding the jinchuriki made his interest clear. There was the slightest hesitation before the operative reported a deviation from the mission on their return. Danzo frowned. Any deviation was cause for disciplinary action, but it was harder to judge when on mixed missions with Above shinobi due to their eccentricities. It seemed that was the case here, as the mission leader had ordered the team to back up another Konoha team in the area anecdotally suspected of needing assistance. It was fortunate, Torune thought, that it had been a mixed team. If it were only Foundation members, it was highly unlikely they would have assisted. Well, he corrected to himself, if it were only Foundation members they wouldn’t have stopped in a teahouse and gained intelligence on the missing team to begin with. Still, stopping in a teahouse seemed very undisciplined. Judging by the sneer on Danzo-sama’s face, he agreed.

The operative summarized the successful defeat of the summoned castle and listed the members released. Torune felt his pulse quicken. Shino Aburame was one of the shinobi listed, along with Ino Yamanaka. It appeared this operative had managed to do both him and Fu a favor. They would have to look in to his situation later.

~~~

Foundation members weren’t allowed to keep their earnings when taking Above missions, but Torune and Fu were somewhat exempted from this since they were allowed to keep their names. Danzo relied on them more often than the others, for their specialized skills and for their loyalty. Loyalty, and the assurance that came of knowing how to leverage their weaknesses. Regardless, the privilege of disposable income allowed them to hand Sai a present after cornering him in one of the tunnels blocked by a cave-in. Most tunnels were quickly fixed with earth jutsu, but occasionally one was deemed too close to the surface or the Huuga compound for intervention to be advisable. Sai regarded them with the appropriate deference for rank and seniority, but he was not adept enough at hiding the wariness in his muscle tone and pheromones. It couldn’t be helped though. Better to cause him some unnecessary alarm than actually do this where they might be seen. Fu handed him the flat package wrapped in brown paper, and Sai accepted it after a beat.

He made no move to open it.

Fu sighed. He was much better at Above affectations, and tended to employ them whenever not on duty.

“Open it.”

Sai immediately moved to obey. Torune knew Fu hadn’t meant it as an order, but Sai was well trained. It wasn’t worth trying to make that distinction to a novice.

Inside were two thin brushes and a notebook of thick paper. Sai turned them over in his hands, then tilted his head in a way that meant _questioning_. He wasn’t wearing a mask, but most of the younger operatives used body language instead of facial expressions. He had only started taking missions Above recently, so it was entirely expected that he wasn’t comfortable with them yet.

“For your art practice not associated with combat. You recently assisted Shino Aburame and Ino Yamanaka on a mission.”

And then carefully, “For your...manga.”

_Thanks aren’t necessary._ And _I was only following the orders of my mission captain._

They know what he would have said. This isn’t anything within the usual scope of Root, but Torune and Fu were allowed to keep their names for a reason. Even if their loyalty lies here now, they will always be attuned to the ones they decided to protect.

Sai doesn’t say anything, but the wariness has faded from his posture. It seems they haven’t miscalculated, and he will accept their gesture without questioning their loyalty to Root. He might even understand their position. Something about the embers in his eyes makes them think he might have precious people of his own Above to protect.

**Author's Note:**

> For mysticaltorque as part of the Dreaming of Sunshine Roulette Exchange 2020. I hope you like it!
> 
> Takes place after the Kubisaki Pass mission, concurrent to Dreaming of Sunshine chapter 83/Sunshine Sidestories chapter 11.


End file.
